Training Session
by BackToBackInLoveWithYou
Summary: Mako is giving Korra extra practice to prepare for the upcoming championship. Will a flaming fist fight spark a romance? Read to see what happens! UPDATE: Final chapter added. Bolin troll action as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Korra fic, and it's for all you Makorra shippers out there. Not sure how I like the ending, but it's all I got. Anyway, I'll have some more YJ fics up soon. Review, and totally feel free to shoot me some ideas on future fics! Love all you guys, and have fun reading!**

** Disclaimer: No matter how much I plead I can never own anything cool like DC comics, cartoon network, young justice, LoK, the batmobile, or a giant dinosaur.**

Though it was late, well past midnight, the lights were still on at the Pro-Banding Arena.

"Again!" Mako shouted as Korra began the exercise drill once more.

"We've been training for hours!" she whined as she hurled two chunks of earth towards the net.

"Complaining won't win us the championship. Now, again!"

Korra put on a mega pout face, mumbling to herself about the all powerful Mako who could do no wrong and blah blah blah.

She could feel her concentration slipping, but annoyane drove her to push herself even farther.

With a grunt she flung more disks of earth at the net. They barely hit the net before they fell to the floor.

Korra stood panting, bent over with her hands on her knees. She could feel a few beads of sweat on her brow.

"I may not be an earth bender, but I don't need to be to tell you that your stance is way off." Mako sneered.

Korra looked up and stuck her tongue out at the firebender. Mako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just because she was the Avatar, that doesn't make her more mature.

"Okay pretty boy, show me how it's done." she snorted.

"Take your stance." he ordered. She obeyed.

For once Korra felt self conscious. She had to focus to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks as Mako circled her. His eyes swept over her body, surveying her like she was a show horse up for sale.

He walked up behind her and readjusted her arms. She felt her body stiffen when his stomach pressed against her back.

_"What is wrong with me? It's just Mako. Mr. I'msoseriousallthetime"_ she thought to herself.

"From what I remember of what Bolin has told me about earthbending, you need to keep a strong core. Keep yourself sturdy (and stubborn he added under his breath) like a rock." he said in a smooth, low voice.

Korra removed herself from her stance, and placed a hand on her cocked hip.

"I don't get why Bolin isn't teaching me this stuff! Not that I even need it, I've already been trained." she said indignantly.

"Bolin went to town for the night and we can't afford to lose training this close to the championship." he said this all with a cool tone as he went to get his water bottle.

Korra could hear the irritation under his cool facade.

"Quit stressing, we'll do fine." she said.

In an attempt to alleviate his angst she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Her thumb rubbed in soothing circles against his muscled skin.

It took all the force Mako had in his body not to lean back into her touch. A rumbling purr had seemed to ignite deep within his chest. Her shook her hand off.

He stood deep in thought and missed as a devilish smirk come across Korra's face.

Just then a flaming bolt of fire whizzed by his face, nearly singing his hair.

"What the-?" he spun around.

"Oh Mako," she crooned, "your stance is all wrong." with this she shot another fist full of flames at the young man.

He raised his arms in defense, and just in time, as he felt the warm breath of flames lick at his skin. It was not unpleasant, it was almost gentle.

A smirk of his own graced his face, his gold eyes smoldering like embers.

He felt the heat rising within him, his energy building on itself. One breath in, the energy doubled,. Another breath in, the energy tripled. He could feel the heat, so hot to the point it was almost cold, burn through every vein in his body. Mako moved his foot, adjusted his torso, and brought in his arms. With a final exhale he felt the energy shoot from every molecule he possessed. The air crackled and fizzed as the fire erupted from his hands in a scorching burst. The fire engulfed the space between them and he could still feel the tingle it left on his finger tips.

"Oh, its on!" Korra shouted as she dove through the dieing wall of flames Mako had built.

Flames hurtled left and right in a dazzling display of power. Each of them were putting all they had into this fight.

"Ready to give up Flame-o?" Korra teased as and arch or flames shot from her foot.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied. His voice was low, hoarse, and almost sensual.

Korra felt her body tingling, thou she wasn't sure if it was from her bending, or a particular handsome boy in the room.

She noticed how agile he was. How easily he ducked and swerved out of the path of her inferno blasts. His tank top clung to his chiseled body, now damp with sweat. He was so lean and muscular, his abs rippled beneath his shirt. She saw the way his hips cut into a sharp V and his masculine jaw was set in determination. His eyes...oh his eyes! And those fingerless gloves, damn, they got her every time. It was hard to keep her mind on bending, and not ogling. But still, this was Mako. She definitely didn't have feelings for him! ….right?

Korra was losing this fight, and she and Mako both knew it. She was getting pressed further and further close to the cold stone wall behind her.

Mako had her cornered, he grinned in satisfaction. He let out a final burst of fire when...

"Ouch!" Korra srceamed.

She fell to the floor, face turned away from him, shaking.

"Oh no, oh my god..." he muttered softly to himself.

He had been so careful not to hurt her! Mako hadn't even felt the fire collide with her skin. He didn't sense it, but here she was, curled and burned on the floor.

Mako knelt down, a pleading, desperate look in his ocher eyes.

"Korra...I...are you..."

In an instant she sprang at him with a victorious giggle. Before he knew it he was pinned to the floor, with Korra straddling his chest. She held her hand in a ready fist, bursting with flames.

Her face was alite with joy. How stupid Mako felt for letting her trick him!

He had never really taken a moment to step back and admire her beauty. She had grown to become like an annoying sister he couldn't get rid of, but as of late he had started to see her differently. How her hair was the perfect, shiny shade of brown. How smooth, supple, and strong her skin was. He could stare forever into her ocean blue eyes. Mako loved her smile. Her real smile, not the arrogant smirk she often wore. She was always so brave, and so confident, and he admired this.

Korra leaned down, now their faces were just inches from each others. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I win." she breathed into the hollow of his neck.

He rolled his eyes and she, reluctantly, pried herself off of him.

"I'll give you one thing Avatar, you've got game."

She tossed her hair (now out of its ponytails), and smiled. A real smile.

Mako wasn't quite sure what it was that drove him to do this. Maybe it was seeing her really smile, maybe it was some hidden reason he didn't know about, but he couldn't explain what he did next.

Slowly, step by step, he advanced towards her. He saw apprehension in her eyes. Mako continued on.

Kora was standing there, and next she knew, Mako was slowly walking her way. She couldn't decipher his expression.

They were close now. Too close for comfort. His palm was flat against the hard stone wall, the other handing at his side. Korra was pinned between him and the wall. Their breath mingled in the air between them, the room seemed to escalate ten degrees in temperature.

The distance between them was so close, so unbearable! Korra felt a throbbing deep within her. She realized she wanted Mako...he belonged to her. All she wanted was to send her lips crashing down on his. Korra knew he wanted the same.

Their lips awaited each others presence. He just began to lean in...the air just began to pop and sizzle...their bodies burned as the distance between them closed. It was all just a matter of seconds before their lips met...

"Hey guys! 'Sup?" hollered Bolin.

Their lips were a fraction of a millimeter apart, and both their thoughts were, "damn it Bolin!"

Korra felt her face flush red beneath her dark complexion. Mako's ears turned pink and his fists began to smoke slightly.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Just...Training!" she shouted.

With this she proceeded to sock an unsuspecting Mako in the jaw, sending him in the opposite direction.

Bolin, oblivious to her lie, burst into peals of joyous laughter.

"She got you good bro!" Bolin chortled.

Mako stood, displeased, rubbing the sore spot on his chin. He glanced over at Korra and snorted, flames shooting from his nostrils.

Korra shot his an apologetic look. His expression softened.

"Alright, well you two don't get into too much trouble." the earthbender chuckled as he left the training room.

Korra looked out the window to the midnight blue sky speckled with thousands of stars.

"I'd better get going." She muttered softly.

Mako did not protest. He didn't say a word.

Korra was about to exit through the window when suddenly a fingerless gloved hand grasped her wrist. She whirled around and was caught in Mako's strong, capable arms.

In an instant his mouth had caught hers. She went rigid at first, but immediately melted into him.

Her mouth moving in sync with his, his hands, one gently cupping her jaw, the other firmly at the small of her back. Her fingers were knotted into his hair.

Mako, ever so lightly, brushed his tongue along the line of her bottom lip. Korra obliged, and she seemed to purr from the inside. Mako moaned softly against her lips. They both felt that they couldn't get themselves close enough together.

After an agonizingly long moment, they broke apart gasping.

"What the hell are we doing?" Korra whispered softly in his ear.

"Beats me." he replied simply.

They kissed briefly and passionately once more and then Korra rose to her feet.

"Don't be late for practice tomorrow." he reminded her.

"Wouldn't dream on it flame-o." she said with a wink.

Korra climbed to the window and leaped, allowing herself to be caught in a magnificent funnel of water.

When she returned home and snuck into bed, she dreamed of pleasant things. She was very much looking forward to her private training session with Mako.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Mako was trudging his way up to his room. Though his limbs felt numb and heavy, distant from the rest of his body, his head was buzzing and alive. He could still feel a whisper of her on his lips...

"Well, look who finally showed up." Bolin said from his seat on the couch.

"I thought I told you not to wait up." Mako said absently.

"You didn't." he replied and Pabu scurried up his shoulder. Bolin rubbed his head affectionately.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night little bro." Mako said as he made his way off to where he slept.

Bolin leaned down and whispered to Pabu, "No, we won't tell him that we know. Not just yet."

Mako lied down in bed feeling oddly detached, but slightly grounded at the same time. He went to sleep, very excited for his one on one training session the next day with Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hey guuuuyss! So, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback about this story. Originally it was going to be a oneshot, but I've gotten a few requests to extend it. So, I thought 'what the heck, why not'. Review and all that jazz, love you all, and enjoy!**

"Ssh, keep it quiet! He'll catch us if we're too loud!" Korra whispered in a giggly voice as Mako kissed her neck.

"Let him." he murmured, his breath hot on her throat.

Korra shuddered and drew Mako's body closer to her own. With a hand she guided his lips back to her's.

Their breath came out ragged as they kissed. Together their lips parted and their tongues danced. His arms encircled her waist tightly and hers were slung around the back of his neck.

"We're _supposed_ to be practicing..." Korra spoke against his fervent lips.

"No, we're _supposed _to be kissing." Mako replied. To emphasis his point he deepened their kiss, efficiently ending their conversation.

Meanwhile in the bending brother's roof top apartment...

"Well, Pabu, what should we do today?" Bolin asked his pet fire ferret.

Pabu blinked, one eye at a time, before yawning and curling into a red mass of fur,

Bolin frowned a bit, but then stared out the window that showed him Republic City.

Cars burned up and down the streets, and civilians, benders and non benders alike, window shopped below him.

"I wonder what Korra and Mako are up to..." he said with a sly smirk.

Bolin had noticed his brother and the Avatar had been scheduling more and more private practice sessions together and they lasted much longer than normal. And there was much less talking between the two of them. Their bickering had ceased and now they tried not to look in each others directions when Bolin was around. However, they snuck secret glances when they thought he was looking away. Bolin did see, though.

He knew about Mako and Korra. Frankly, he couldn't say he was surprised. When she first joined the team you could have practically cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

"Maybe," he pondered, "maybe, I should pay them a visit.

Back in the training room...

Mako and Korra were on the floor now. Mako's shirt was off and Korra had kicked off her boots. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Occasionally when she would lean in to kiss him, her hair would hang down and tickle his face. This made him smile.

It was late afternoon by now and the warm light came in at a slant from the high windows. The light washed over the entire room, making it glow.

Korra nuzzled herself into Mako's chest, his arms draped protectively around her, and he softly petted her hair. She smiled up at him. They didn't need to speak. All they needed was to feel.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps walking down the hall. The footsteps were coming in their direction.

They exchanged a look, and they simultaneously mouthed "Bolin."

They sprung apart and bolted to opposite sides of the room. Mako hastily yanked on his shirt.

Just then, Bolin waltzed into the room. When he caught the severe blushes on both their faces he smiled smugly.

"Oh, heeey guys! What _interesting_ things could you be doing this fine day." he asked with a crooked grin and an arched eyebrow.

"Training!" Korra shouted.

"Nothing!" Mako said at the same time Korra had spoken.

They nervously glanced at each other. Bolin stood with his hands on his hips, thoroughly enjoying their little performance.

"Did I say training? I, uh mean, uh, that we were looking for my lost earring! We finished training ages ago. It's really coming along great. Avatar, natural talent and all that. Not to brag, you're great Bolin. I'll shut up now..." Korra babbled, her cheeks flaming.

"I didn't know you wore earrings." Bolin stated, his smirk growing.

"Yup, sure do. They're just really hard to see, because they are small..?"

Bolin placed his hand on his chin and nodded slowly.

Mako stood, looking at everything but his brother or the bumbling Avatar, twiddling his thumbs.

He rubbed his thumbs faster as his anxiety grew. Suddenly a spark shot from his fingers due to the friction.

"You look nervous, bro? You feeling okay?" Bolin asked in a mocking tone.

"Just fine." he said, breifly raising his golden eyes to meet the green of his brother's.

"Oh, I get it!" Bolin shouted.

"Get what?" Mako asked tentatively.

"You're just panicking because the championship is right around the corner."

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it. Just the nerves..."

"You didn't let me finish. You're panicking because the championship is right around the corner _AND_ you you have been to busy sucking face with Korra to get any practice done."

Bolin stood confidently, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

Mako's face went white, while Korra's turned beet red. Bolin couldn't suppress the hearty chuckle that escaped him.

"Not funny." Korra muttered to herslef.

Bolin then burst into song, "Korra and Mako sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Pabu in a baby carriage!"

"Enough!" Korra shouted.

She sprung lithely at the earthbender, her fists bursting with flames.

"Eeeep!" Bolin shrieked as he fled the room at top speed.

Korra landed in a crouch, her fist punching the ground. This sent a ripple effect through the floor. She grinned in satisfaction as she heard him get knocked on the ground with an "oof!"

Mako reached out and wrapped his arms around Korra.

"That's my girl." he said before leaning down to kiss her lips.


End file.
